


the hero gets the girl (unless he wants the guy)

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Thinks He Is Straight, Dean is wrong, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Homophobic John Winchester, How Do I Tag, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Supportive Benny, Supportive Charlie, Supportive Lisa, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam, we love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Cas is Dean's neighbor and they meet when Lisa (Dean's girlfriend) gets jumped and Castiel steps in to help her. Dean then falls into a very intense gay panic and makes a fool of himself.





	the hero gets the girl (unless he wants the guy)

**Author's Note:**

> this could update tomorrow or next year sorry about it

Dean sighs as the intercom buzzes. He gave Lisa a key for a reason, he doesn’t see why she refuses to use it. But when he stands and presses the button to speak, the voice that crackles through the apartment is deep. Male. Hot. What?

“Hello...Dean?” it asks quizzically.

“Uh—speaking,” Dean responds, frowning. He doesn’t get many visitors, besides Sammy or his mom every once and a while.

“Hello. I am standing outside with your girlfriend. When I arrived, there was a man attempting to steal her purse. I believe that I scared him off. However, she appears extremely nervous and I think it would be best if you came down--”

Dean doesn’t hear the rest of the request, he’s already halfway out the door. He completely skips the elevator, taking two stairs at a time before throwing himself out the door. Lisa is a small woman, and despite her mental toughness, it wouldn’t take too much to rough her up.

Dean barely has time to take a breath of the chilly night air before a mess of brown hair is hurtling towards him and his arms are full of terrified girlfriend. He hugs her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing his hands up and down her arms, hoping that the action is comforting. 

“Are you alright?” he asks quietly, his lips still pressed to her hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a little scratch on my arm. But I don’t know where I would be if it weren’t for Castiel.” Lisa’s voice is muffled by Dean’s jacket, but they’re pressed together closely enough that he can hear her.

It’s only when he realizes that ‘Castiel’ must be a name that he sees their company. There’s a man standing awkwardly to their left, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looks unsure as to whether he should stay or go.

“Castiel,” Dean repeats, looking the man over. He’s attractive, to say the least. He has bright, curious blue eyes that sit underneath a mess of black hair, stuck up in all directions as though he has just rolled out of bed. “That’s a biblical name, right?”

Castiel’s lips quirk up in surprise, and he nods.

“Don’t be too impressed, my old man was a preacher,” Dean says quickly. “Thanks for helping her out, dude. I should get her inside, we’ll see you around--”

“Dean!” Lisa chides, unraveling her arms from around him but still hovering closer than usual. “He’s your neighbor, and he may have just saved my life. The least we can do is invite him in for a drink.”

Dean almost openly objects. The dude hasn’t said a word since he got downstairs, is named Castiel, and talked like a human encyclopedia over the intercom. He probably isn’t a joy to crack open a beer with. But, Dean wasn’t raised without manners, so he manages what he hopes is a warm smile.

“Of course. Come on up. It’s about time that I get to know my neighbors.” Dean gestures for Castiel to lead the way into the building. Lisa throws a nervous glance over her shoulder as they go. Dean slides his arm around her, urging her forward, doing his best to be comforting as they make their way to the elevator.

“Floor?” Castiel’s deep voice almost makes Dean jump, and it takes him a second to realize that he was asking a question.

“Three,” Lisa answers for him, her voice stronger now that they’re out of the cold. In fact, her whole demeanor has changed. She no longer leans into Dean’s space, now she stands on her own, her chin bearing its usual proud tilt. “Damn,” she mutters, turning her arm so she can look at the scratch. Dean curses under his breath when the angry, red line down her forearm comes into view.

“That son of a bitch, you’re bleeding.” He reaches for her arm, but she pulls it out of his reach. “Lis, you don’t have to be so damn stubborn all the time, you can let me help you.”

“I’m fine. I’ll just clean it up while you boys pour me a drink--”

“Absolutely not.” Dean looks up in surprise. Castiel had been the one to object, and he is blocking their path out of the elevator. “I am a doctor. Please, let me attempt to assist you.” Dean scoffs. As though Lisa, independent, one woman band Lisa is going to let some random guy, who just happens to be a doctor--

“Alright,” she says, smiling at him. Dean splutters as Castiel steps aside to let them by. As they walk down the hallway, Castiel a respectful distance behind them, Dean crosses his arms.

“So, you’ll let freakshow back there help you but not your friggin’ boyfriend?” he hisses, throwing a glance over his shoulder and finding a small smile on the mans face. It’s almost as attractive on him as it is annoying. “Makes a lot of sense,” he finishes, shoving the door open with exaggerated drama.

“Oh, please. He’s a doctor.” Lisa tosses her bag on the table before jumping up after it, holding out her arm patiently and smiling brightly as Castiel follows them into the apartment. Dean knows she’s doing it to annoy him. Knows that she thinks it’s funny and a little bit hot when he gets jealous. Knows that he’s going to get annoyed anyways. “Can you save the arm, doc?”

Dean all but growls as Castiel laughs.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Castiel says as Dean turns his back to grab a beer. “If it’ll make your boyfriend uncomfortable--”

“He’s fine,” Lisa assures him quickly, throwing Dean a cheeky smile when he turns back around. “Right, babe?”

“Peachy. What’re you drinkin, ‘doc?’” Dean asks, trying to keep the edge of out his voice. He fails.

“I’ll just have one of those, thanks.” Castiel gestures at the beer in Dean’s hand. Dean slides it across the table and turns to the fridge again, grabbing two more. When he finally falls into the bar stool closest to Lisa, Castiel is holding her arm. He turns it with one hand, the other presses down around the scratch softly. Dean can’t help but let his gaze catch on the nimble fingers as they dance up and down her arm. For a short moment, he forgets that Castiel is a stranger, feeling up his girlfriend’s arm. His eyes drift up from Lisa’s arm to Castiel’s face, which is stoic with focus. Dean takes advantage of the moment to really look at him.

In the light, his eyes are an even brighter blue than before. His hair provides a stark contrast, a deep black. But that he’s noticed before. What really catches his attention is the two day stubble that lines his strong jaw, and the lips that are opened slightly in concentration. Then, the lips move, and Dean realizes that they’re forming words. He frowns, annoyed at himself. What the hell is he doing getting so distracted while this guys trying to steal his girl?

“--doesn’t seem to be too deep, but there might be some bruising around that area tomorrow. I would wash it right now and try to stay out of any public swimming pools until it closes up.” Lisa nods eagerly, accepting Castiel’s outstretched hand as she hops off the table.

“Thanks, doctor…?” she trails off questioningly, letting her hand linger in his and looking at Dean out of the corner of her eye. He does his best to look unbothered.

“Novak,” Castiel finishes for her, dropping his hand from hers with a quick glance between her and Dean. He seems to be aware that he’s a pawn in her antics at the moment.

“Doctor Novak.” Lisa gives him a winning smile and walks to the bathroom without a word to Dean. Boy, does she know how to make his blood boil.

“I think your girlfriend is trying to make you jealous,” Castiel points out, dropping into a bar stool next to Dean and opening his beer. Dean takes a large drink out of his own, nodding silently as a response. “And, I think it might be working, judging by your sudden distaste for me.”

“Look,” Dean starts with a sigh, picking at the label of his bottle. “I don’t mean to be rude. It’s nothing personal, I'm just the jealous type. It’s just a game she likes to play because she knows it’ll get her laid.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Castiel raise an eyebrow.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until Lisa comes back into the kitchen and grabs her beer from Dean. She stands in the middle of them, ignoring the stool on the other side of Dean.

“So, you’re pretty young to be a doctor, aren’t you?” she asks, tilting her head. 

As the small talk begins, Dean tunes out, only ever piping up to offer another drink. He downs a few more than necessary in a small time frame. Enough that when Lisa laughs and touches Castiel’s arm, he declares that it’s time for their neighbor to make his exit.

“It was great meeting you,” he says, standing quickly and making his way to the door. “But it’s getting late, and I have to work the morning shift.”

“Oh, of course,” Castiel says, standing as well. “I’ll get out of your hair.” He smiles at them both as he grabs his jacket, but something like hurt flashes in his eyes as he passes Dean. He just can’t bring himself to feel bad.

The second the door closes, Dean has Lisa over his shoulder and is carrying her towards the bedroom. She giggles as they go, the sound making Dean’s heart soar. When he tosses her onto the bed and she looks up at him expectantly, he almost groans.

Later, after the afterglow but before they’ve fallen asleep, Lisa is laying with her head on Dean’s chest, her finger tracing patterns across his stomach. It tickles slightly, but he knows that she does it because she enjoys feeling the muscles jump underneath her hand as it moves.

“You know he’s totally gay, right?” she whispers, making him frown.

“Who?”

“Castiel. I was hitting on him to work you up, but you don’t have to hate him for not stepping away because he’s totally into dudes.” Dean sits up, causing Lisa to roll off of him and onto her own pillow.

“He is not,” Dean argues, his eyebrows knitting together. Lisa snorts.

“Is too. You really couldn’t tell?” Dean shakes his head, forgetting that she can’t see him in the dark. She seems to take his silence as an answer, and laughs softly. “You’re so clueless. It’s cute. Anyways, I told you that because I’m getting coffee with him tomorrow. We planned it while you were glaring at the bread box.”

Dean sighs deeply.

“You’re sure that he’s gay?” She laughs again, reaching out and grabbing him, pulling him closer to her.

“I love you,” she mutters against his neck where she has nestled, her eyes already closed.

“I love you too.” He stares at the ceiling, his mind reeling. Castiel is gay? Suddenly, when he pictures the man, his chest doesn’t bubble with annoyance and jealousy, but with curiosity. And, very quickly, guilt.

He has a girlfriend. He’s straight. He’s definitely not thinking about another mans artfully ruffled hair. He pulls Lisa closer and shuts his eyes, waiting for sleep.

Dean wakes up to the sound of Lisa groaning and tossing his phone at him, the alarm blaring from the speaker. He huffs, slamming his thumb over the screen until the noise stops. He rolls out of bed, stretching out until his back cracks.

By the time he finishes stumbling around the apartment, his mind is clear enough to be on the edge of a panic. He can’t stop thinking about that ice blue pair of eyes.

When he gets to Bobby’s, he’s still distracted, but he clears his mind by the second oil change. He must still look like hell, because Bobby leans up against the wall, cleaning the oil off of his hands with a towel and watching Dean closely.

“The hell’s up with you, boy?” Dean sighs, twisting the screwdriver until the battery is locked in place.

“Who says something is up?” he asks, trying his best to look politely curious. He reaches for the towel, wiping his own hands when Bobby tosses it to him.

“What, do ya think I’m some kind of idjit? I practically raised you. I say something’s up because you’re acting like something is up. You wanna spill or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” Bobby pushes himself off of the wall, still surveying Dean with an unimpressed look. Dean ignores him pointedly, staring at the inside of the car with a little too much intensity.

“Owner said that it has been making a rattling noise. I’m thinkin’ it’s just out of tune, but--”

“You’re overthinking it, because you’re distracted,” Bobby points out, nudging him out of the way. Dean sighs, raising his hands in surrender and backing away. He glances around the garage, but it’s a slow day; there are no waiting cars, so he has to hover by Bobby. “Out with it, boy. I work better when I’m talking.”

“Bobby, seriously,” Dean starts tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. “There’s nothing going on that’s worth talking about.” Bobby pauses with his face inches from the radiator, glaring up at Dean. “Jesus, alright. Lisa about got jumped last night on her way into my apartment building and one of my neighbors saved the day. They’re having coffee and he’s totally hot, and she thinks he’s gay but--” Dean stops short, his mouth falling open, like a complete idiot.

Castiel has just walked into the garage, and is currently looking around curiously. Dean gapes at him, and Bobby lets out a rough laugh.

“This must be the knight in shining armor,” he assumes, straightening up and looking at Cas over the raised hood. Dean rubs the back of his neck, watching Castiel walk through the cars, eyes sweeping over them with casual interest. “How can we help you?” Dean jumps at the sound of Bobby’s raised voice, turning to him with wide eyes.

“I am looking for…” Castiel trails off with a smile when his gaze falls on Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

“Castiel,” Dean greets him, finally get his mouth to shut. “To what do we owe the pleasure? Did Lisa get her coffee stolen on your--uh--on your...trip?” he finishes lamely, glancing at Bobby for help. The man only gives him an amused glance and disappears back into the hood of the car.

“Very humorous. No, Lisa mentioned that you forgot your cell phone at home and she was going to drive here to give it to you. I work nearby and figured that it would just be easier for me to drop it off,” Castiel has finally reached him and is standing weirdly close to him. Dean clears his throat, staring resolutely at the ceiling before clenching his jaw and meeting Castiel’s eyes. He tries to remember what he looks like when he’s acting normal, but he can feel every breath that Castiel takes as they stand there, just looking at each other.

“Uh, Castiel. Cas--can I call you that?” Dean pauses for a moment, long enough for Cas to nod, a small smile on his lips. “Do you have my phone?” Finally, Dean seems to have the other man off guard. Cas looks confused for a moment before he starts patting down the many pockets of his tan trenchcoat. Dean takes advantage of the movement to step back slightly, throwing a guilty glance towards Bobby, who is spending a weirdly long amount of time tuning the car.

“Here.” Cas holds out the phone, and Dean reaches for it quickly, their fingers brushing for one cliche moment that has Dean’s whole hand burning as though it’s on fire. He shoves his phone in his pocket without checking the notifications and gives Castiel a smile. “I should go. I will see you at dinner tomorrow, though, correct?” Dean raises his eyebrows, an exasperated breath escaping his lips before he can feign politeness.

“I--”

“She didn’t tell you,” Cas interjects, his eyes shining. “Of course.”

“Why would she? It’s not like I have a life outside of her,” Dean mutters dryly, still vaguely aware of how close they are. Castiel laughs, and it’s genuine, and Dean’s chest feels as though it’s about to explode. “I guess I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow, then.”

“Great,” Castiel nods, his hands finding his pockets again. “I look forward to it.”

Dean watches him walk away, his mouth weirdly dry, and doesn’t come back down to earth until Bobby launches the towel at his face.


End file.
